Ghost
by yoongive
Summary: "Aku melihat hantu! Seram sekali kau harus segera kesini!" "Eii, kau jangan mengada-ada, hyung. Kau sebut dirimu manly, tapi takut sama hantu. Kau tau, tuan-hantu akan menertawakanmu jika mendengarnya, hahahah" [JihoonxMingyu] [JiGyu] [Minzi] [SEVENTEEN] [Oneshot]


Hari libur sangatlah berharga bagi semua orang. Tak terkecuali untuk sebuah grup _rookie_ bentukan presdir Han, Seventeen. Seluruh member mendapatkan ijin untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing dan tinggal selama lima hari. Disambut oleh terakan meriah pemuda-pemuda tampan dan cantik itu. Namun di sudut ruang rapat, Jihoon tampak biasa saja. Kala itu, setelah diusut dan diwawancarai oleh Yoon _eomma_ , rupanya ia tidak dapat pulang kali ini. Orang tuanya sedang melakukan perjalanan wisata ke Selandia Baru. _Oh, tidak bisakah mereka mengajakku juga?_ Rutuk Jihoon hambar dalam hatinya.

"Kau bisa ikut pulang ke rumahku kalau mau" tawar Jeonghan.

"Tidak, _hyung_. Di dorm aku akan baik-baik saja" tolaknya halus sambil tengkurap di ranjang. Bermain Pou, game favoritnya.

" _Hyung_ , bagaimana kalau kau ke Jeju bersamaku, Jun dan The8 ikut juga, pasti menyenangkan!" suara milik Seungkwan terdengar, wajahnya terhalang daun pintu lemari, ia sedang memilih baju untuk dibawa pulang.

"Wah, akhirnya kau berhasil menghasut mereka ya? Kali ini dengan iming-iming apa?" Tanya Jihoon sarkastis.

Bukannya apa-apa, Jihoon hanya trauma. Tahun lalu hal yang sama pernah terjadi, dengan tawaran menarik Seungkwan yang akan mengajaknya berkunjung ke gunung Halla. Bukannya jalan-jalan, Woozi dan 3 korban lainnya—Seungcheol, Mingyu dan Joshua, malah harus berkutat dengan puluhan gentong tanah liat yang harus dicuci agar siap untuk mem-fermentasi kimchi lagi.

"Eii~ _Hyung_ " Jeju _boy_ itu menampakkan diri dengan koper yang telah tertutup rapi, "Aku berangkat dulu, sampai jumpa _Hyung-nim_! Akan kubawakan banyak kimchi nanti!" pamitnya seraya berlari keluar kamar bersama dengan Jeonghan yang juga siap pulang ke kampung halaman. Sebelumnya, pria berrambut panjang itu menepuk pundak Jihoon kemudian mengepalkan tangannya sambil mengisyaratkan kata ' _fighting_ '.

" _Hyung_!"

"Apa lag-" kesal Jihoon tertahan karena seseorang datang. Itu Mingyu, pacarnya, " _M-mwo_? _Wae_? _Eotteohke_?" cerocosnya tanpa henti.

"Mau pergi bersama? Ke rumahku." laki-laki jangkung itu ikut tengkurap di samping Jihoon yang sibuk memberi makan peliharaan virtualnya.

" _Heol_. Dari tadi kau sibuk dengan urusanmu sendiri, menyapaku saja tidak sempat. _Molla_ , pergilah sendiri" cibir pemilik mata sipit itu tak sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel.

"Ayolah, sayang. Aku akan membantumu berkemas, lalu berangkat. Mobil yang akan mengantar kita sudah siap" tuan Kim masih bersikukuh merayu sambil memainkan rambut merah muda Jihoon yang terlihat sangat manis.

"Aku serius, Mingyu. Lagipula ada beberapa lagu yang harus aku kerjakan di sini"

"Lihat aku" tangan Mingyu memegang dan perlahan mengarahkan dagu Jihoon untuk berhadapan dengannya. Si empunya dagu hanya berkedip-kedip bingung. Kemudian sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir tipisnya.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" Mingyu kembali memastikan.

"Eum. _Ga_ ~ (pergilah)" akhirnya semburat senyuman itu muncul juga dari kedua sudut bibir Jihoon.

"Mm.. _Araseo_ ~ Karena aku yang terakhir pergi, pastikan untuk mengunci pintu dari dalam. Jangan sembarang membukanya untuk orang asing kecuali pengantar ayam goreng langganan kita. Eum, apa lagi?" menghamburkan pandangan sejenak ke langit-langit kamar, Mingyu berfikir,"Ah, salju akan turun sangat lebat malam ini, tapi aku meninggalkan beberapa pakaian hangatku, kau bisa memakainya. Jangan sampai kedinginan. Kulkas penuh dengan makanan, jangan kelaparan" Yang diberi nasihat malah menatap tanpa berkedip, membuat Mingyu salah tingkah.

Terakhir adalah sebuah kecupan di dahi Jihoon tanda perpisahan sementara mereka. Lima hari sebenarnya bukan waktu yang lama, tapi entahlah jika kau harus berjauhan dengan pacarmu. Sejoli itu bergandengan tangan menuju tempat parkir. Jihoon benar-benar harus merelakan Mingyu pergi. Meski berat. _Come on, Hoon. Priamu hanya akan pulang ke rumahnya selama beberapa hari, bukannya mau wajib militer._

Persis seperti perkiraan Mingyu, malam ini salju turun begitu lebat. Pemilik nama panggung Woozi itu mengenakan _turtle neck sweater_ berwarna hitam milik kekasihnya, dan oh, tentu saja kebesaran. Jika Jihoon tanpa celana panjangnya, _sweater_ itu tampak seperti _dress_ dengan panjang hampir selutut. Kini ia sedang merebus air untuk membuat coklat panas. Menunggu mendidih, pria yang hampir tenggelam oleh pakaiannya itu terus bergerak menarikan koreo lagu ' _Manse_ ' untuk membunuh dingin. Lihat betapa lucunya pria ini, bahkan lengan bajunya lebih panjang dari lengannya sendiri.

'CKLEK!'

Kegiatannya terhenti ketika suara pintu terbuka menyapa telinganya. Bibir mungilnya membulat, kemudian bola matanya melirik ke segala arah. Hanya ia sendiri di sini, bagaimana bisa sebuah pintu terbuka tanpa seseorang menyentuhnya?

Seketika suasana berubah dan aura gelap menyelimuti dapur, akhirnya Jihoon melarikan diri menuju kamar sambil menenteng toples isi snack dan segelas coklat panas.

"Tidak ada orang bahkan hantu sekalipun yang menanyakan bagaimana kabarku hari ini" gerutunya sebal dengan posisi tergulung selimut tebal di atas ranjang. Tiba-tiba sebuah boneka beruang kecil di nakas pun jatuh ke lantai.

"Oh. Kabarku baik, terimakasih" responnya polos ketika melihat hal misterius itu terjadi.

Tiga malam menjomblo nampaknya tidak begitu menjadi masalah bagi Jihoon bahkan dua lagu baru telah selesai digarapnya. Kejeniusannya dalam meramu musik memang tidak dapat diragukan lagi. Namun satu-satunya hal yang menggangunya adalah, tak lain dan tak bukan, 'kangen Mingyu'. Ketahuilah bahwa merindukan seseorang kadang bisa menempatkanmu pada suasana hati yang sangat buruk. Hari ini tidak ada telepon maupun sepotong pesanpun dari pria bermarga Kim yang dikencaninya hampir enam bulan.

Pria mini itu sedang dalam posisi favoritnya yaitu tengkurap di ranjang. Tangan mungil Jihoon menari cantik diatas keyboard laptop, mencoba memproduksi satu buah lagu sebelum dia beranjak tidur malam ini. Beberapa melodi tersusun rapi namun sebagian gagal dan terpaksa harus ia singkirkan dari sana sambil mendengus kesal dan mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Jika dirinya gagal fokus kali ini, satu-satunya orang yang bersalah adalah Mingyu. Cepat-cepat Jihoon meraih ponsel putihnya dan men- _dial_ nomor kekasihnya.

"Halo?" Sapaan lembut datang dari seberang dan mengundang simpulan senyum di wajah Jihoon.

" _Annyeong_ , Min-gu~!"

" _Wae?_ Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya suara maskulin yang mampu membuat gula semacam Jihoon meleleh.

"Apa sesuatu harus terjadi dulu baru aku boleh meneleponmu?" balasnya judes, ciri khas Jihoon.

" _Araseo. Hyung_ pasti merindukanku. Aku juga sangat merindukanmu. Aku ingin memelukmu _hyung_ karena cuaca begitu dingin."

"Mingyu, kau harus kesini sekarang. Cepat!" titah si kesayangan yang usianya terpaut satu tahun dengannya.

" _Wae? Wae?!"_ Tanyanya panik.

"Aku melihat hantu! Seram sekali kau harus segera kesini!"

"Eii, kau jangan mengada-ada, _hyung_. Kau sebut dirimu _manly,_ tapi takut sama hantu. Kau tau, tuan-hantu akan menertawakanmu jika mendengarnya, hahahah" canda Mingyu yang kemudian tidak ditanggapi dengan baik oleh Jihoon.

"Sekarang listrik sedang mati, Mingyu. Aku takut. Dan kau harus cepat kesini atau aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanduk di kepala hantu itu!" corocos Jihoon tanpa henti mengalahkan _rap_ milik Hansol. Bagian 'listrik mati' itu sebenarnya sangat mengada-ada. Dasar Jihoon.

"Astaga! Baiklah. Baiklah aku akan segera kesana, kau jangan bergerak satu sentipun dari tempatmu karena itu berbahaya. Tunggu aku. Mengerti?"

Jihoon cekikikan mendengar suara panik Mingyu. Eh, tidakkah ia keterlaluan membuat pacarnya jauh-jauh kemari di malam yang bersalju? _Sepertinya tidak_.

Sekitar empat puluh menit kemudian seseorang datang melalui pintu belakang dorm. Sama seperti yang Jihoon lakukan saat menjadi orang terakhir yang pulang dari studio. Beberapa member yang berpotensi pulang terlambat akan diberi kunci cadangan pintu belakang agar tidak mengganggu member lain yang mungkin sudah beristirahat terlebih dahulu. Karena pintu depan selalu terkunci dari dalam.

"Eoh? Kau sudah datang?" pekik Jihoon ceria saat kekasihnya muncul dari balik pintu kamar.

"Kau bilang listriknya padam. Bukankah ini sangat terang" Mingyu masih berdiri di sana, kebingungan dan setengah kesal juga. Jihoon hanya terkekeh geli dan terlihat sangat polos. Apakah dia tau apa yang dilakukannya? Dia membuat seseorang bepergian sejauh 35 mil di malam yang beku.

"Min-gu~~~~" Jihoon mengeluarkan jurus _aegyo_ yang jarang sekali dengan sukarela ia lakukan.

"Aah. _Geurae, geurae_." Mingyu akhirnya luluh. Ia dekati pacarnya yang terbalut piama warna _pink_ itu dan memeluknya, "Karena aku sudah di sini, kau tidak usah takut lagi. Sekarang tidurlah"

"Tapi, Min-gu. Aku melihat hantu" ucap Jihoon lirih.

"Aaish~ katakan dimana hantu itu berada. Akan kuhajar dia dengan sepatu"

Jihoon menyentuh hidung Mingyu dengan telunjuknya. Lagi-lagi tatapan _innocent_ itu membuat Kim Mingyu bertanya-tanya.

"Kau hantunya" jawab Jihoon.

"M-maksud _hyung_?" lelaki berambut abu-abu itu menunjukkan wajah bingung. Kedua alisnya terpaut, lucu, namun keren, seperti biasa.

"Kau selalu menghantui pikiranku seharian ini, tahu tidak?" celoteh Jihoon tak kalah polos dengan anak TK.

"HYUUUNGGG~!" .

Dengan gemas Mingyu memeluk erat hingga menindih kekasihnya yang luar biasa 'gombal' itu. Karena tidak biasa digombali, pipinya semerah tomat sekarang. Kena kau, Kim Mingyu!

FIN

a/n : Fanfic yaoi resmi(?) pertamaku. Masih belajar. Dan sedang dalam misi melestarikan JiGyu(MinZi) dan SoonHoon Couple. Mohon bantuannya ya teman-teman. Pls leave some review :'3

Thanksss~ esp. for eunhaezha-nim

Saranghaeyooooo~ ^^


End file.
